wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI. Więzienie w Missouri. Wraz z fatalną, wieścią telegramu usunęli się od Heleny Nałęczówny wszyscy goście w Grotach Mamuta i wczoraj jeszcze otoczona do zbytku względami, dziś stanęła samotna, zostawiona podwójnie smutnej doli partnera, skazanego na więzienie i wykluczonego z gry na długo, kto wie, może aż do jej ukończenia. Wysoka jej wartość d1a zakładowców dopóki przestawiała rękojmię wygranej, prysła teraz niby bańka mydlana. Tę zmianę najboleśniej odczuła Jowita, która długo nie mogła się uspokoić, wspominając z goryczą niestałość losu i zmienność uczuć ludzkich — Dajże spokój rozpaczy, moja droga, tak było i tak będzie na świecie: fortuna kołem się toczy — rzekła jej wreszcie Helena. —Teraz trzeba nam się przedewszystkiem naradzić, co wpada uczynić... — Wyjeżdżajmy stąd, wyjeżdżajmy jaknajprędzej!... — Zgoda... Sama rozumiesz, że gra już się dla nas skończyła, bo pomijając więzienie, skądże wziąć aż trzy tysiące dolarów na opłatę wymaganej kary?... A więc wracamy do Chicago, by zająć dawne nasze stanowiska w magazynie pp. Marshall i Field... — O, nie, jeszcze nie!... Trzeba nam poczekać tu gdzie blizko, chociażby w Louiswille... — Poczekać? na co?... — Sama nie wiem, ale zdaje mi się koniecznie, że jakaś pomoc przyjść nam musi... — Jeszcze jedno złudzenie więcej! Lecz niechże będzie jak sobie życzysz; zatem jedziemy dziś do Louiswille — rzekła Helena, i zajęła się uregulowaniem rachunku w hotelu. Cicho i samotnie przepędziły przyjaciółki 7-y, 8-y i 9-y czerwca. Nikt nie zapytał o nich, a dzienniki Louiswille zamieściły tylko krótkie doniesienie, w którym hotelu stanęła nieszczęśliwa piąta partnerka. Któżby się nią chciał teraz jeszcze zajmować. Gwiazda nadziei Jowity niestety gasła powoli. Wreszcie udecydowany został powrót do domu. Aż oto zjawia się listonosz z listem wartościowym. Jowita rozrywa kopertę i... oh... ona wiedziała, że przyjdzie pomoc... — Patrz, patrz, Helu, to ten nieoceniony, zacny, szlachetny pan Weldon, wiesz ten sympatyczny staruszek, który był u nas w Chicago po twojej chorobie, przysyła ci czek do tutejszego banku na całe trzy tysiące dolarów, to znaczy na całą opłatę kary, i jeszcze cię prosi, żebyś to przyjąć raczyła, jako od osoby bardzo interesowanej w twej grze... Oh dobry staruszek zaraz zgodziłabym się zostać jego żoną, gdyby jej jeszcze nie miał i gdyby mię zechciał... — Tak trzepie jednym tchem wrażliwe dziewczę, które przeszło odrazu z czarnej rozpaczy w szaloną radość, i jak dziecko klaszcze w ręce, skacząc po pokoju. — Ale ja doprawdy nie wiem czy mi przyjąć wypada — zauważyła Helena, oprzytomniawszy z nagłego zdziwienia. — Jakto jeszcze się wahasz! Szkoda i minuty na namysły! Dalejże, spieszmy odebrać pieniądze z banku i wysłać je zaraz Tornbrockowi. A gdy nieszczęsna opłata wniesioną zostanie, samo więzienie jest już tylko drobnostką. Wydostaniemy się z niego prędko. Zaraz też następnego dnia t. j. 11-go czerwca stanęły obie przyjaciółki w Saint Louis, które Jowita znalazła zbyt pięknem jak na więzienie, miastem. Lecz choć po jego ulicach przechadzała się z przyjemnością, nie przestawała ani na chwilę myśleć o ciągnieniu następnego dnia... Przeczucie kazało jej spodziewać się czegoś dobrego, ale przeczucie zawodzi tak często... Nazajutrz też bardzo rano wyszła, by poczekać na telegram w urzędzie pocztowym i — o radości, o szczęście niewypowiedziane... śmiałe jej nadzieje znowu się ziściły... Maks Réal otrzymanemi ośmiu punktami przybędzie zastąpić piątą partnerkę w Więzieniu. Z przedziałki czterdziestej czwartej powędruje do najfatalniejszej ze wszystkich pięćdziesiątej drugiej!... Z wiadomością tą biegła Jowita jaknajszybciej mogła i wpadła niby huragan do pokoju Heleny. Ale Polka zamiast podzielić jej radość zasmuciła się szczerze. — Ot, prawdziwe nieszczęście. Jakże mi go żal... doprawdy jużbym wolała sama tu pozostać!... — Nie mówisz przecie tego seryo, Helu! mnie ten jakiś Réal nic a nic nie obchodzi i niechże sobie osiądzie w więzieniu, a my tymczasem spieszmy na jego miejsce!... — Nie, nie, moja droga, poczekamy tu jeszcze na niego i gdy mu już taki los wypadł dopełnimy formy grzeczności, która mu się poniekąd należy... — Jak sobie życzysz — rzekła Jowita po dłuższej chwili zadumy. Zresztą do 20-go mamy jeszcze kilka dni wolnych; byle się tylko bardzo nie spóźnił ten pan artysta? Widocznie jednak istniała jakaś wspólność myśli czy sympatyi między pierwszym partnerem, a piątą partnerką, skoro gdy ona postanowiła czekać na jego przybycie, on znowu pragnął uprzedzić jej wyjazd i już nazajutrz stanął w Saint-Louis, a spocząwszy nieco i odświeżywszy ubranie pospieszył złożyć jej wizytę. Nie bez pewnego wzruszenia przyjęła go Helena. — Jakże szczerze żałujemy pana, panie Réal — rzekła z prostotą. — Z głębi serca żałujemy — pospieszyła potwierdzić Jowita, choć rozpromieniona jej twarzyczka nie wyrażała najmniejszego współczucia ni żalu — Dziękuję paniom za ten dowód dobroci serca, chociaż upewniam, że nie czuję się wcale godnym pożałowania skoro tylko mogę uwolnić panią, panno Nałęcz, z niemiłego położenia... — Spodziewam się... tak być powinno — wyrwała się ze zwykłą swą żywością Amerykanka. — Jowito! — upomniała ją Helena, a zwracając się do gościa dodała. — Wybacz pan te słowa mej przyjaciółki; są one tylko dowodem jej wielkiej życzliwości dla mnie. — Tak, tak — potwierdziło dziewczę trochę zaambarasowane. — W każdym razie niech pan nie rozpacza panie Réal. To szczęście, które nas obecnie spotyka, może z kolei spotkać pana. Naturalnie byłabym wolała, aby który inny z partnerów zastąpił nas w tem więzieniu, taki np. Crabbe, albo Urrican albo Titbury... i pewno byłybyśmy z większą przyjemnością przyjęły ich wizytę... to jest... ot, sama już nie wiem co mówię... Ale tak, o tak, jestem pewną, że nie jeden to drugi uwolni ztąd pana wkrótce. — Być może — odpowiedział malarz, szczerze rozweselony niefortunnem poplątaniem słów wesołej panienki. — Ja wszakże na to wcale nie liczę, i obecną przeciwność przyjmuję z filozofią tem łatwiejszą, że nie łudziłem się nigdy wygraną. — To samo i ja mogę powiedzieć o sobie — zapewniła Helena. — Otóż właśnie myliłaś się najzupełniej, bo tylko i jedynie tobie od początku partyi wygrana była przeznaczona — zawołała Jowita. — I ufajmy, że właśnie ta wygrana nie ominie panią — dodał młody artysta. — Życzę ją panu nawzajem — rzekła Polka. — No, to już niepodobieństwem! Oboje państwo wygrać w żaden sposób nie możecie — oburzyła się Jowita z taką siłą, jakby ten jej protest miał zaważyć na szali losu. — Ma pani słuszność, może być tylko jeden wygrywający i, aby nim była panna Nałęcz, to me serdeczne pragnienie — rzekł Réal. — No, no — pomyślała Jowita — coś mi się zdaje, że wspólna wygrana może jednak istnieć dla tych państwa, i ostatecznie może też być wszystko jedno; kto z nich pierwszy przybędzie do celu... Na wspólnych szczerych pogawędkach, czas przyjemnie upływał, lecz niecierpliwa Jowita Foley coraz częściej wspominała o wyjeździe; który też został postanowiony już na 13-go. — Nie mam prawa prosić choćby o jeden dzień zwłoki, lecz jakże mi tu smutno i pusto będzie bez pań — mówił Réal, który odprowadził odjeżdżające do pociągu. — Niechże przynajmniej moje najlepsze życzenia towarzyszą pani, panno Nałęcz. — Dziękuję, serdecznie dziękuję — odpowiedziała Polka, podając przyjacielsko rękę na pożegnanie. — A ja czy nie usłyszę ani jednego poczciwego słowa?... — zagadnęła wesoło Jowita. — Ależ owszem! Dobremu sercu pani polecam opiekę nad przyjaciółką, aż do wspólnego, da Bóg, szczęśliwego powrotu do Chicago. W tej chwili pociąg ruszył z miejsca, lecz Maks Réal pozostał na peronie, dopóki nie zniknęły w dali światełka ostatniego wagonu. O, teraz ma już zupełną świadomość jak serdecznie pokochał to łagodne i wdzięczne dziewczę, które też niezawodnie zyska miłość jego matki skoro się tylko poznają. — Tymczasem jednak ta moja najmilsza mateczka musi być bardzo zmartwioną, bo niepodobna, by się łudziła jeszcze jakimś cudownem wybawieniem mnie z tego więzienia — myślał, wracając powolnym krokiem do hotelu. Ale los bywa czasem wielkim figlarzem, i źle czyni, kto nie liczy czasem na szczęśliwy wypadek. Już od rana 14-go czerwca tłumy obległy biuro telegraficzne w Saint Louis, był to bowiem ważny dzień rzutu kości dla drugiego partnera. Z gorączką oczekiwano nadejścia wiadomości, a przeszła ona wszelkie nadzieje i obawy. Bo oto Tom Crabbe, zajmujący dotychczas czterdziestą siódmą. przedziałkę, Stan Pensylwania, otrzymał punktów pięć, a więc zmuszony jest przenieść się do pięćdziesiątej drugiej przedziałki to znaczy Stan Missouri — Saint-Louis — Więzienie! Trudno przedstawić sobie wrażenie, jakie wywołał ten wypadek nietylko w tem mieście, nietylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ale w całej Ameryce. Ale bo też co za fantazya w grze i tak już niezwykłej! Po raz trzeci w przeciągu kilku zaledwie dni to nieszczęsne Więzienie zajęte przez innego partnera, po raz trzeci w świecie zakładowców robi się zamęt nie do opisania. Kursa partnerów spadają i podnoszą się, niby akcye na grze giełdowej. Wczoraj rzucono się do nowych stawek na Helenę Nałęcz, dziś znowu wszyscy mówią, tylko o Maksie Réal, a nikt nie chce już słyszeć o dotychczas tak cenionym Crabbie, którego Milner, zzieleniały ze złości, musi dostawić na miejsce przeznaczenia, tracąc nietylko nadzieję wygrania partyi, ale nadto całe trzy tysiące dolarów wymaganej kary. Stanowczo szczęście odwróciło się od niego.